Agridoce
by CarolineMiller
Summary: O gosto de Remus era como o cheiro: agridoce. Doce como todas as coisas que queria ter e amargo por todos os motivos pelos quais jamais poderia tê-las. [ONESHOT - WOLFSTAR]


**AGRIDOCE**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** O gosto de Remus era como o cheiro: agridoce. Doce como todas as coisas que queria ter e amargo por todos os motivos pelos quais jamais poderia tê-las.

[ONESHOT - WOLFSTAR]

* * *

 **Disclaimer & Notas: **Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.

Oie, amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Well, essa é a minha primeira oneshot wolfstar e, bem, espero que gostem! Ela é fluffy e meio angst, mas foi escrita com todo meu amor de wolfstar shipper :)

Espero que gostem, amores

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - AGRIDOCE**

* * *

Para Sirius sempre existiram algumas coisas que lhe chamavam mais a atenção do que outras. O pôr-do-sol, a gargalhada exagerada de James, a paciência de Lily para lhe ensinar coisas que não sabia, a forma como Peter cantarolava quando estava entediado e os olhos de Remus.

Eram azuis, tão claros quanto o céu ao meio dia, mas eles sempre pareceram mais tristes do que qualquer dia ensolarado. E mais bonitos também.

Para Remus, também existiam algumas coisas as quais lhe prendiam, tais como a forma com que Lily vivia lendo os Contos do Beedle, o Bardo – como se, ao ler aquelas histórias, se sentisse mais mágica; como se, ao lê-las, comprovasse o fato de que ela fazia parte de toda aquela magia que os cercava (não que fosse necessário, é claro, afinal Lily era, sem dúvidas, uma das bruxas mais brilhantes que ele conhecera), o jeito carinhoso e _levemente_ louco com o qual James falava sobre Quadribol, a forma como Peter sempre estava preocupado e o jeito como Sirius sempre parecia conseguir acalmá-lo.

Era só ele lhe falar uma pequena porção de palavras que logo toda sua raiva ou tristeza se desvaneciam quase como se nunca houvessem existido. Isso, é claro, quando Sirius não era o _causador_ das irritações de Remus.

Para Sirius, sempre existiram cheiros que o faziam suspirar. O cheiro de pão quentinho que a mãe de James, Euphemia, fazia todas as manhãs para espera-los para o café quando estavam na casa dos Potter, o pudim de carne de Hogwarts, os jardins molhados de chuva da escola e o cheiro de Remus. Era agridoce, quase como se ele usasse algum perfume, embora Sirius soubesse que era apenas o _seu_ cheiro.

Remus adorava coisas que o faziam sorrir – principalmente depois de ter passado a infância acreditando que nunca mais voltaria a ter motivos para se alegrar – e ver seu melhor amigo, James, aprontando pelos terrenos da escola sempre fora algo que conseguia arrancar várias risadas de diversão dele. Lily também o fazia rir com suas conversas e divagações sempre muito interessantes e bem colocadas. Peter era outro que sempre tirava um sorriso de seu rosto quando começava a contar suas proezas mirabolantes e desajeitadas, e então havia Sirius... Bem, Sirius sempre conseguia fazê-lo sorrir por horas a fio, fosse o assunto que fosse, às vezes, apenas com o olhar.

Eles se conheciam bem até de mais, guardavam o segredo um do outro e, com o passar dos anos aquela proximidade somente aumentou. Remus contava para Sirius sobre seus medos – começando com as dores que sentia a cada transformação, o medo que sentia de acabar machucando alguém ao fazê-lo, os pesadelos que, às vezes, toldavam sua mente, até mesmo quando estava acordado – e, em contrapartida, Sirius lhe oferecia o conforto o qual somente ele era capaz de dar. Eram inseparáveis, os dois – talvez não como Sirius e James, que eram como almas gêmeas, mas do modo deles. Do modo único _deles_. Enquanto que, junto de James, Sirius sentia que havia encontrado seu lugar no mundo, com Remus ele sentia que poderia ser tudo o que queria, sem medo de ser julgado ou menosprezado. Andavam juntos, compartilhavam tudo que pensavam, sonhavam, o que queriam ser, queriam fazer. Desde as coisas mais triviais até as que verdadeiramente os atormentavam. Eram amigos. Eram irmãos.

Até que, em um dia qualquer de primavera, quando os cabelos de Remus esvoaçavam enquanto ele observava o Lago Negro, o vento bateu e o cheiro que emanava dele foi diretamente para Sirius, como um presságio. Ele sentiu, como nunca havia sentido, um aperto em seu peito ao observá-lo novamente.

Ele o _viu._

E então Remus, tão alheio estava, voltou-se para comentar qualquer coisa sobre a Lula-Gigante para Sirius, e o _viu_ também. Os olhos de Remus, naquele tom de azul tão triste e sólido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão penetrante e emocional, encaravam Sirius de forma perscrutadora, como se fosse a primeira vez que ele o estava vendo.

E era verdade, eles sabiam.

Nenhum dos dois ousou falar qualquer coisa. Nenhum dos dois _soube_ o que falar. Eles apenas continuaram em silêncio enquanto o perfume de Remus parecia perfurar o âmago de Sirius e o seu olhar parecia estar gravado nas retinas dele.

Depois daquele dia, eles nunca mais foram os mesmos.

Já não mais andavam sempre juntos – somente quando estavam com James e Peter –, não falavam sobre toda e qualquer coisa. Evitavam-se. Não compartilhavam mais segredos.

Afinal, como poderiam compartilhar qualquer coisa quando o maior medo dos dois era demonstrar o que queriam, a todo custo, ocultar? Como era possível que conversassem quando temiam que a verdade escapasse facilmente de seus lábios?

Sirius tornou-se inconsequente – mais do que habitualmente era – e acabou magoando Remus de maneiras inesperadamente dolorosas. Quando ele ameaçou a vida de Snape, usando-o, Remus havia imaginado que jamais conseguiria perdoá-lo. Mas, com o passar dos dias, percebeu que o que não conseguia mesmo perdoar era a si mesmo, pelo que era. E, como não conseguia mais se abrir com o seu confidente, sentia-se, com o passar dos dias, pior e pior.

Quando os olhos _de Remus_ , que sempre lembraram a Sirius do céu do meio dia, começaram a ofuscar seus sonhos. Quando o sorriso de Sirius começou a causar arrepios. Quando já não mais eram irmãos, _amigos,_ apenas conhecidos. Desconhecidos. Eles souberam. Eles já _sabiam_. Há tempos. Os dois eram grifinórios, mas não havia coragem nenhuma ali para contar. Havia egoísmo em se preservar. Havia medo em revelar. E, além de tudo, havia o fato de que não podiam. Não deviam.

Era errado.

Então se passaram os meses e eles já não eram mais Remus e Sirius. Era Remus. Era Sirius. Não mais juntos. Não mais amigos. Tampouco irmãos. _Tampouco eles mesmos_.

E cada vez que se cruzavam pelos corredores, cada dia em que estavam juntos, fazendo marotices junto de James e Peter, quando tinham de aturar a presença um do outro para não acabar estragando tudo... cada momento em que acabavam sozinhos no mesmo lugar, era uma tortura. Contudo, apesar de tudo, havia quase como um acordo silencioso entre os dois de nunca tocarem no assunto.

Eles não eram mais o que queriam ser. Eram o que haviam se tornado. Distantes um do outro.

Mas a vida continuava.

Depois de algum tempo, outras coisas começaram a chamar a atenção de Sirius. A forma precisa com que James montava a vassoura. A forma como Lily ficava concentrada ao falar da guerra. A animação de Peter quando acertava alguma questão nos exames. E a ausência de sorrisos de Remus.

Para Remus, muitas coisas pareciam ter perdido o sentido e, o que antes lhe prendia a atenção, não mais lhe interessava. Ele estava distante e frio. E tudo em que conseguia pensar era no quanto tudo havia saído de controle em sua vida. _Mais_ fora de seu controle _ainda_.

Mais algum tempo se passou e, então, o último mês daquele ano em Hogwarts havia chegado e, como muito tempo atrás, como todos os dias, o sol estava se pondo e ele estava sentado à beira do Lago. Os pensamentos em sua mente eram muitos e nenhum deles fazia sentido. Seus olhos estavam fixos na água escura, mas, apesar de sua mente estar tão cheia de coisas e ele parecer estar alheio ao mundo a seu redor, soube perfeitamente quando Remus se aproximou.

Seu cheiro, muito antes de seus passos, chegou até onde ele estava, tomando-o como sempre fizera. _Fazia_.

Ele sentou ao seu lado quase sem fazer barulho, seus olhos também se fixaram na água, mas tudo o que conseguia ver em sua mente era a imagem de Sirius sentado ao longe. Isolado. Parecendo demais com o garotinho de anos atrás. O garoto que o _vira_. O garoto que ele havia _visto_. O seu melhor amigo. O seu irmão. Sirius.

— Eu estou com um problema, _Padfoot_ — Remus disse, ainda sem olhar para ele, naquele tom que sempre usava quando ia compartilhar um segredo. Já faziam meses, mas Sirius sentia como se Remus fosse o mesmo de sempre ao ouvi-lo falar daquele modo.

— O que houve, _Moony_? — Ele indagou, como já havia feito milhares de vezes, mas também não se virou para encará-lo, procurando manter seus olhos o mais longe possível do mar azul que eram seus olhos.

— O que se faz quando você quer muito uma coisa que está fadada a dar errado? — Remus perguntou de forma direta, fazendo com que a respiração Sirius aumentasse. Fazendo com que sua própria respiração saísse ofegante.

— Talvez você tenha que deixar ir — Sirius respondeu após algum tempo de silêncio, sentindo o coração mais acelerado do que lembrava em meses.

— E você acha que isso adiantaria?

— Eu acho que não — Ele disse antes de finalmente encará-lo. —Mas nem sempre podemos ter o que queremos.

— E se pudéssemos? — Remus insistiu, cravando seus olhos nos dele com aquela expressão determinada que usava quando estava sendo teimoso. Quando, segundo as palavras de James, estava usando seus dotes grifinórios. — E se, por pelo menos um único minuto de nossas vidas, nós _pudéssemos_?

Sirius nem mesmo questionou como a pergunta havia passado de impessoal para pessoal, nem mesmo se preocupou com o fato de estarem em um local totalmente público e que, por mais que a grande maioria dos alunos já estivesse dentro da escola, ainda assim corriam riscos de serem vistos. Tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir para Remus da forma como fizera muitas vezes antes, quando estava prestes a lhe falar algo que o provocaria a fazer algo que, de modo racional, jamais faria.

— Então você tem de aproveitar a oportunidade. — Disse simplesmente, arregalando os olhos quando, após o que lhe parecera um espaço de tempo longo demais, o viu sorrir verdadeiramente.

— Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. — Remus disse com simplicidade, antes de aproximar-se dele e dar-lhe o beijo mais afável que receberia em toda sua vida. O gosto de Remus era como o cheiro: agridoce. _Doce_ como todas as coisas que queria ter e _amargo_ por todos os motivos pelos quais jamais poderia tê-las.

Quando eles se afastaram, após o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas que sabiam se tratar de apenas alguns curtos segundos, trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de erguerem-se quase ao mesmo tempo, afastando-se, deixando para trás o lago, o pôr-do-sol, a primavera e, por fim, eles mesmos.

Nunca tocaram no assunto. Nunca sequer cogitaram a hipótese de repetir o acontecimento.

Após algum tempo, Sirius começou a perceber outras coisas que lhe faziam suspirar. Ver a foto de seus melhores em sua mesa de cabeceira toda vez que acordava. Ouvir as ideias de Lily. Lembrar-se das aventuras junto dos marotos. E as lembranças sobre Remus.

Remus também descobriu novas coisas que o faziam sorrir: as cartas de seus pais quando estava em seu último ano na escola. As histórias que Lily contava sobre seu incrível e totalmente esperado relacionamento com James – que, _finalmente_ , acontecera. A forma como James continuava fazendo marotices, apesar dos anos e da maturidade que adquirira. Os desastres de Peter. E as lembranças de Sirius.

Continuaram sendo Sirius. E Remus. E, apesar de não mais serem como antes, ainda eram _eles_. E sabiam que, por poucos segundos à beira de um lago na primavera, foram tudo o que queriam ser.

* * *

 **N/A: e aí, amores, o que acharam?**

 **Beijinhos :***


End file.
